Dukes of Hazzard: The Next Generation
by ALL OUT TOMBOY
Summary: This story takes place several years after the series ended. I figured I could create what and how the Dukes lives were now. But again there is going to be a big challenge for the Dukes ahead. Rated T to be safe. EDITED chapter 1 as of 4/1/13.


I made this because I wondered what would've happened to our favorite people of Hazzard, so I wrote this.

My Original Duke "Kid(s)" Characters

Created by ALL OUT TOMBOY- all of my OC'S rightfully belong to me, please don't use them with out asking me for my permission .

_**I don't own Dukes of Hazard just my original Characters**_

_**NOTE this story starts after the bios. I put the bios in here so you can get an idea background of my OC's. **_

**Jake Lee Duke- **

The eldest of the next Duke generation. He is the son of Luke Duke and Candy Dix- who is on the road a lot with her singing career. So Jake And his dad Luke don't get6 much time together with Candy , but they don't mind she calls them regularly and is there when it really counts for her boys. Thou Jake is always happy when his mom and dad are together. It just makes him feel better knowing all of his family is safe and sound. When he graduated High School he immediately started to work full time on the Duke farm where he and the rest of his family in Hazard live. He is known for his hard work ethic and his protectiveness of his younger "cousins" as he call his 2nd Cousins. The kids of his dads cousins, Bo, and Daisy. But out of all his "cousins" he considers Riley , Bo's daughter ,more as a sister and a lifelong best friend. Jake loves anything to do with cars, Country Music, Basketball, Football, and Archery. Jake is a long bow man, and tries to go shoot targets with his cousins whenever he can. He also is the one who taught Riley to shoot Bows' and Arrows' after Bo and Luke taught him. Other than Riley, His best friend is Cooter Davenport's adopted son William "Will" Smith Davenport. But being his fathers son also is going to in list in the marines when he turns twenty to help get money for the farm. Thou as of now he is in the Marine Reserves Till he officially joins the Marines.

Jake look more like Bo then Luke, with his blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He is over 6 feet tall or so. But his normal choice for his clothes is very similar to his dads. He wears dark brown bots with a matching belt, a very old ,faded pair of blue jeans, and a red, white, and grey colored plaid, buttoned shirt. With a white under shirt under it.

Birthday- July 2 1994

CB Name- Jaguar

**Riley Anne Duke- **

Riley is a year younger then Jake, making her the second eldest Duke kid. She is the Daughter of Beauregard "Bo" Duke, and Sarah Beth Carter. Sadly her mom past away when she was 9 years old. Since then her dad, Bo has been there for her. He even would bring her along to his races when he was in the NASCAR circuit again. Which over time made Riley into who she was, an "All Out Tomboy". Considering her protective ness of all her friends and family, and not being afraid to fight for what she love , having a pretty level but smart head, doing the hard dirty work on the Farm, and working on cars with her dad, Luke, Jake, Cooter and Will. You could say she is a spitting' image of her dad. But all her life when she wasn't on the road during her dads racing seasons before he retired again, she lived on the Duke Farm with the rest of her big ,but close Family. This year Riley is a Senior in High school. And between taking care of her big Family, school, being a competition Archer, being a Stable hand and rider at the Tri-County Stables, helping out with the Farm, to Hanging out with her Friends and Family she has a very busy life. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Riley looks like a cross between Bo and Luke. Riley is about Luke's height maybe a little shorter, With Brown eyes. Riley has long, very light Brunette hair that has natural Golden Blonde Highlights throughout her head. Riley normally wears dark, Flare or boot cut jeans. She has on old white/cream looking boots that are dusted with dirt, with a matching cream colored belt. She normally wears either red, yellow, green, blue, or brown and white checkered over shirt with her sleeves rolled up part way up her arm. She also always wears a white tank top as an under shirt. She also wears a putter industrial looking necklace her dad gave her years back. With 2 pair of matching stud earrings in her ears. Thou like her little cousins, Riley has several more nice outfits for school and none work on the farm. Thou when she doesn't have other things to do she normally is in her farm clothes. Thou when its cold out she wear a old black hoodie .

Birthday- July 16 1995

CB Name- Ringtail "R.T."

**William "Will" Smith Davenport-**

Will as he likes to be called is Cooter's Adopted son. And just like his "dad" or as he likes to call Cooter he wants to own a Mechanic shop and be a mechanic just like Cooter. Thou of course that'll happens after he finishes high school , since he is also a senior this year. But Will does have a pretty adventurous youth as he joins in and goes along with a lot of the Duke Kid schemes and plans to save the farm or get them or their friends out of trouble. But out of the Duke kids he hangs out with Riley and Jake the most. Since he hasn't really gotten the chance to really get to know Annika and Kale because the haven't lived on the Duke Farm there hole lives. But that doesn't mean he is not friends with them to. But out of all the Dukes he likes Riley the most. Not only has she always been there to help him with his school work or just because of their life long friendship since there dads are best friends. Will does have a very big crush on Riley, thou she doesn't know it!

William looks a lot like Cooter thou he isn't related to him. Thou Will is a few inches shorter then Cooter. Will's hair is about a shade lighter then Cooter's thou Will wears the same style as Cooter except a lot newer and has less stains on it. The only two things different is that he has steel toe boots and he wears t-shirts with the sleeves chopped off.

Birthday- August 2, 1995

CB Name- Panda

**Annika Mariah Duke-Strate –**

Annika may not be the Eldest of the Duke kids but she is the older sister to Kale by a year. Her parents are no other than that of Enos Strate who is now Hazard County's Sheriff and Daisy Duke the new manager and go owner of the Boar's Nest. Thou she and her sister hadn't been born in Hazard, she loves her new home. Considering she spent the first ten years of her life in Los Angeles. Annika has always been full of a carefree but loving nature. Since she is not afraid of dancing to her own drum she is on her school's competition cheer team. As a freshman in high school this is quite the feet but in order to stay on the cheer team and do competition archery with her family she must keep her grades up. Which means she has a lot of her free time spent in doing school work as well as cheer and archery practice, plus her chores on the farm and being there to support her little sister, and best friend Kale.

Annika looks a lot like Enos with the same hair and eye color , but she has a little darker skin due to her tan. Thou Annika dress like Daisy . She normally wears short unless it's cold but for the most part her style is the same as her mom. Thou her work outfit for working on the farm is basically the same as Riley except she has light brown boots and belt, with a pink and white checkered cover shirt. Thou she's about 5'2' in height.

Birthday- March 26 1998

CB Name- Foxy

**Kale Rose Duke-Strate – **

She is Enos and Daisy's baby girl, and Annika's little sister. Kale loves music, it has always been her passion even back to when she lived in L.A. She not only plays the flute, and piano, she also sings. Thou Riley and Annika sing too, Kale just loves hanging out with her "sisters" . Yes Annika is her real sister, ever since she meet Riley, Riley has always seem like another sister to her so that's why she says she has 2 sisters. Thou it's hard for her to breath do to her asthma , Kale has never let that stop her. But due to her asthma she can't do much work on the farm or do to many things since her body can't take the stress of it all. So she had to give up being a cheer leader at her school like her sister Annika. Thou she spends her free time target practicing on the farms empty field. This year she is in eighth grade, and is in, her school's band and, concert choir. But Kale would rather spend time with her family then be at school.

Kale looks exactly like Daisy except a lot younger and she has a little less of a figure. But she does have a very freckly face. Thou her hair and eyes are the exact same as Daisy's. And like her sister her wardrobe is like her mom but with a lot more pink and purple in it. Thou for working on the Farm, she has the exact same outfit as her sister but with a purple checkered cover shirt. Kale is about 5'0 tall.

Birthday- October 11 1999

CB Name- Squirrel

**Jennifer "Jennie" Sue Duke**

**Jennifer or 'Jennie' is the daughter of Jeb Stewart Duke who is Bo and Luke's cousin. Thou Jennie and her dad don't live at the farm in Hazzard, the live in Claireborne County. Thou they do visit a lot during their motor cross season sense her and her dad race on motorcycles. But of Course Jennie's best friend in the whole wide world has to be her 2****nd**** cousin Riley who when she met her when she was younger they became best friends so when Jennie and Riley were around each other they would literally think as one, thou it drove every one crazy sense they acted so much like each other thou Riley was older by about 1 ½ years. Thou where Riley is more wise, responsible and a tough Tomboy. Jennie is a little more Carefree, wild , but she still has a level and smart head . Jennie acts first then thinks, while Riley is just the opposite. Jennie is a Sophomore in High school thou she does online school sense she is busy with her dad with Motor cross races , to visiting her extended family, to even dating a ton of boys. Cause most people who knows Jennie think she is a southern bell! Considering who pretty she is. But when Jennie is with her cousins she has a blast! Thou she's is always joined at the hip with Riley.**

**Jennie is about 5'3 in height and has a lot of her feature look a lot like her daddy. Especially in her eyes sense they are her dad's eyes. Thou her hair is a dirty blonde color and is shoulder length. An to boot Jennie dresses exactly like Riley except where Riley wears white Jennie has Black. Like Jennie has a white hoodie while Riley has a black hoodie. But Jennie's jewelry is a brassy color and again it twins Riley's.**

**Birthday- December 19 1996**

**CB Name- Jay Bird**

**School- **All the kids in Hazard went/go to the only high and middle schools in Hazard. The Hazard High School, or Hazard Middle School.

Duke Vehicles: Everybody in the Duke Family at the Duke Farm drives all the vehicles. Thou the Dukes all have there personal favorite Vehicle to drive. The cars they have are

Jesse's Old Pickup- Its mainly used for hauling hey, crops, or farm supplies around, and the truck all the kids learn to drive in. Thou Jake Drives it since Jake has a hard time getting in and out of the **General** **Lee** because he is so tall. But now its Bo and Luke's every Day driver when they gave Riley the **General Lee**.

**Dixie (Daisy's Jeep)- **Daisy's primary vehicle and one of the vehicle the Duke's hop in when their heading someplace as a family

**The General Lee**- Bo and Luke's car they normally drive when the aren't at work on the farm, or if their running errands but Riley , or Daisy do drive **The General **when they have to drive it when and if the '68 **Mustang** or**jeep**is in the shop for repairs .**The General **is also a family vehicle the family uses when their going somewhere as a family. Thou Bo and Luke are considering Giving the General to Riley for her 18th birthday.

**Enos' Patrol Car**- What Enos drives when he is on duty or doing official police business. He Only drives it while he is working. When he's off duty it just sits as the Duke farm by the barn.

**The Mustang**- Its a 1968 **mustang**. Thou is does sometimes have mechanical problems or is very temperamental when driving it. But if the Kids aren't driving it Enos drives it when he is off duty. Thou the Davenport sometimes barrow the car when Will or Cooter has to go out of town and they can't take their Garages Tow truck. But the Mustang is mainly used for taking Riley, Annika , and Kale to and from school, or practice. Till' Riley got the **General** as her car from her dad and Luke.

**The MOTOR BIKE –** is the bike Jennie rides around town once he arrives, it was her dads but now it's hers. And it's her solo transportational device when she's not out with her family.

Oh **Bold **words are the narrator speaking, just pretend his voice is Waylon Jennings.

Chapter One

**Well welcome back to good old Hazzard County. Now things are a bit different than they were when you were last here. All the Dukes have grown up and settled with families. Now let's check on in and see what happening today shall we? **

It was you typical Saturday morning in Hazzard County, Georgia, and a much older Luke Duke was in the farm fields plowing with his son Jake. It was plowing season and a lot of work needed to be done. Luke's with Candy Dix was off on a tour around the world. She had finally made it to the big league in her music career. Often while Luke worked he thought of his big families many success' and sometimes tragedies and failures. This time he was thinking of his younger cousin Bo, and his life. Bo currently was retiring from his big shot high of being a NASCAR driver. And he thought of his daughter Riley, who at that moment was off at her summer job of being a stable hand at a local stable in between the school year. Then Luke's mind wondered yet again. To what Bo's late wife, Sarah Beth , and he wondered what she would think of them now, considering she tragedy passed after falling from her horse in a horse race almost 9 years ago. But before Luke could finish his thought Jake hollered a question at his dad, "Hey is Riley Picking up Uncle BO from the Airport, or are we?"

"Ah, darn. Call, or CB her and ask her if she is or not, because if we need to we ought to be leaving for the Tri-county airport right now then." Luke replied his son.

Then Jake jogged over to the truck and cummoned with her CB calling. " Hey yo Ringtail, this is Jaguar ! Yeah there?"

"Hey ho Jaguar, whats up?"

"You picking your dad up today?"

"Crap sorry forgot, and I can't I have to do a double workout today, could you and Uncle Luke go pick him up please?"

"Yea Cous' no problem at all we're down and we're gone and we'll see you later when we get home!"

"Thanks Cous' R.T. out"

Then after a shout out to his dad, Jake and him speed off to the Tri County Airport to pick up Bo."

**Well now let's zip across this U.S. of A. and see what's a happening in Las Angeles. With dear old Enos Strate and Now Mrs. Enos Strate, sweet old Daisy.**

~Meanwhile in L.A.~

Enos and Daisy , along with their two girls Annika and Kale were finishing packing up their life and moving back to Hazzard County, Georgia to live back on the farm with the rest of their family. Since Enos got the Sheriff position , so he'll take over the job once he arrives back in Hazzard. But both girls weren't too thrilled about the move. Especially Annika, mainly because when she moves she has to audition for the high schools cheer team and she has to leave all of her friends. So Daisy has to keep encouraging her that everything will turn out all right. "Alright girls," Enos started, "One more night here before we start are week long drive to Hazzard County Georgia."

"But dad, do we really have to go?", Annika asked.

"Yeah do we have too?" Kale agreed with her older sister.

" Sorry my cheer leader, but we have too, I got to go and I'm not leaving you beautiful ladies here all alone. So yes we all are going."

"Oh okay" both girls stated in unison.

"Oh come on girls, Hazzard County might be a new place for you, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it. " Daisy said trying to cheer her girls up, "But now off to bed we have a long day tomorrow."

Then all the Duke-Strates went to bed to relax and get a restful night's sleep before they have to leave for Georgia.

**Sadly up in Denver it's a different story for some Dukes.**

- Meanwhile in Denver Colorado -

Thou what none of the Dukes/Strates knew was they were about to lose a cousin.

It was the Mile High Motor Speed Way's Dirt Bike Motor cross Championship. Jeb went into this event with high confidence. He'd been preparing for this event with his beloved daughter, Jennifer , who liked to be called Jennie, for a long while now. So with the confidence Both Jeb and Jennie had thought this would be an easy win. But they were mistaken. It was the final lap, Jeb had been fighting for the led with a bog shot from Florida, Gary O'Brien . They were just heading into the final turn when Jeb's bike's front tire blow sending him down to the ground tumbling over and over again. Sadly since no one could avoid him he was run over by 2 bikes while others crashed trying to avoid him. Jennie was in the pits shocked. Since when the dust cleared, Jeb was on the ground lying motionless. The ambulance was called and immediately Jeb was taken to the hospital with Jennie by his said. Currently Jeb Stewart Duke was in the hospital in a coma, after a horrible Bike accident and his daughter Jennie was right there with him praying he would be okay. Sadly the lord would not be on their side today. Just moments later he passed due to horrible amounts of blood loss. Jennifer just bawled, and lost it, with her mom disappearing after she was born, all she had left had been her dad….. Now she had nobody. Just a nurse came in and took note of the situation and summoned a child service agent to come and take Jenifer into their custody and take her by her dads place to collect her things. And then locate any of her family. This would've been easier had Jeb or Jennie actually had contact with the rest of their big family.

**Poor old Jennie, I HATE it when the Duke Girls are in a horrible pickle.**

_Now to the guest or oh so kindly (NOT) left a big oh review of how incompetent I was, let me make this clear as a bell, __**I'M NOT THE BEST WRITER EVER! I ALREADY KNOW THAT! PLUS THAT'S A DISCLAIMER ON MY PROFILE! AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY STORIES THEN DON'T READ THEM! SIMPLE AS THAT! **_

_**Sorry to all **__ of my other readers out there, I had to make that clear. Anyways I hope you like this story, feel free to leave your reviews, Fav and Alerts whatever, just please NO flames. PM me if you have questions See you next chapter. Which might take a while to get to._

_Thanks_

_ALL OUT TOMBOY_


End file.
